El comienzo, ¿no?
by Marinuqui
Summary: Andrómeda rememora los momentos vividos con sus hermanas. Estas, después de todo, pese a no considerarla una Black, sigue siendo su hermana...


**Disclaimer: Este reto es del reto de la "Familia Black"**

** Personajes principales: Andrómeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy**

Sus ojos, negros como el carbón, centellearon al tomar el marco de la foto entre sus delgados dedos. No sabía cómo sentirse en esos momentos, donde la soledad invadía su corazón con cierta lentitud. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y su cabello moreno caía lentamente por su espalda. Era ella así, hermosa pese a los años que llevaba en la espalda

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con su rostro en el reflejo del espejo. Sus manos se posaron directamente en este, recorriendo cada rasgo empañado por la vejez, viendo esos rastros de las arrugas, y demás cuestiones que solo los años podían contar, igual que rememorar su infancia, su juventud. Se levantó del sofá, dejando así la foto de ella con una figura de una niña pequeña, que enseñaba sus dientes blanquecinos y perfilados

Sacó del mueble una especie de libro, que de más cerca se podía reconocer un álbum de fotos. Un gesto de felicidad se amoldó en ella, volviendo al sofá y acomodándose en él. Abrió entonces, tomando la tapa dura, manchada por el polvo del tiempo que llevaba oculto allí.

La imagen de ella con una de sus hermanas la hizo sonreír. La muchacha de cabello rubio, de ojos plateados como lo eran los de su sobrino, y con la mandíbula tensa. No le agradaban las fotos, pero había logrado convencerla para ello. Un recuerdo se amoldó en ella

_Ella se colocó mejor la camisa de color blanco, contrastando con su hermosa melena de color oscuro. Sin embargo, sus rasgos eran más relajantes que los de su hermana, algo más mayor que ella, y que sin embargo, tenía una maldad que le llamaba la atención. Sin embargo, hallarse con su hermana pequeña, quien se peinaba como si de una muñeca se tratase, provocó un sentimiento de ternura en ella. A veces, lamentaba ser como era solo por lo que le molestaba a ella, a la joven rubia que levantó su vista para cruzarse con la de ella_

_-¿Qué te ocurre?-Quiso saber ella, dejando el peine en el tocador con una sonrisa afable en su rostro-¿Ha sucedido algo?-Negó con la cabeza al fin_

_-No, Cissy. Estaba pensando en que te ves hermosa así-Señaló la chica Black, acercándose entonces hacia ella_

_-¡Qué zalamera eres, Andrómeda!-La nombrada rió entonces al igual que Narcisa-Te veo rara…Extraña, más bien_

_-Imaginaciones tuyas-Bramó con gracia la morena, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho_

_-No lo son, y lo sabes. ¿Es por ese chico? ¿Por el que te ha comprometido madre?-Ella calló, y para la otra, eso fue otorgarle la razón-Me alegro de que lo ames. Vas a ser muy feliz con él_

_-Igual que tú con Lucius, ¿no? O igual que Bella con ese tal Rodolphus-Insinuó con un cierto desdén al estilo de los Black-Me sorprende que ella se vaya a casar con él_

_-No le importa. Mientras madre y padre se sientan orgullosa de ella. Además, no sé a que viene ese comentario-Se encogió de hombros-Yo quiero a mi prometido, y tú al tuyo_

_-Sí…-Contestó sin mucho convencimiento-Perdóname, Cissy_

_-¿Por qué?-Preguntó, girándose desconcertada así-Andrómeda…_

_-Por todo lo que he hecho que pasases con mi enfrentamiento con Bella y la familia, y demás…Todos os llevasteis con disgusto cuando no fui elegida en Slythering-Bajó la mirada, cerrando los párpados. Le dolía tanto todo aquello…_

_-No tienes que pedirme perdón, hermana-Tomó su mano entre la suya-Ya sabes que fui el menos de tus problemas-Ambas rieron con cierto nerviosismo-Y sabes que te quiero. Y siempre te querré_

_-¿Pase lo que pase?-Inquirió entonces ella con cierta ternura y a la vez calidez. La rubia se quedó callada_

_-Pase lo que pase-Respondió al final, dedicándole una mirada llena de cariño y amor fraternal-Ahora, debemos bajar. Tenemos que estar divinas, y Bella debe de estar impaciente porque marchemos._

_-Sí…Y si nos viese, se reiría. Siempre dice que todo esto es estúpido_

_-Para ella, todo lo sentimental es estúpido-Recalcó Narcisa con una sonrisa ladeada-Pero para mí, merece la pena, de verdad-Confesó ella, besando la mejilla de la morena con entusiasmo-¡Venga! ¡Enseñemos por qué las hermanas Black somos tan extraordinarias!-Andrómeda, simplemente, sonrió_

La mujer, ya anciana, sonrió con nostalgia por ello. Tampoco es que sus años fuesen demasiados, pero se veía ella así. Sobre todo al verse sola para cuidar a su nieto, quien parecía encontrarse solo en la vida, como ella misma. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro. Ese recuerdo era uno de los mejores de su vida. Sin lugar a dudas, siempre había apreciado a Narcisa, y nunca le había culpado de nada. No era tan valiente como para enfrentarse a ellos y ser desterrado, como lo fue ella en su día

Pasó la página. A veces, se decidía a tirar esa fotografía revelada, de ella y su hermana, Bellatrix. Las dos se veían demasiado similares, y no se sorprendió mucho cuando Harry la confundió casi con ella. Sí le ofendió, porque nunca sería esa mujer que era capaz de matar. Y quien la provocó tanto daño. Sin embargo, guardaba una foto por el recuerdo de esa hermana que, pese a todo, el tiempo en el que perduró en esa mansión se comportó correctamente con ella. Bellatrix solo actuaba si se veía actuada, y a veces, en el fondo, se aseguraba de que había sido así antes de atentar contra ello. Eso rememoraba ella

_-¡Al fin te encuentro!-La voz malévola resonó en toda la habitación_

_Se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar así a una muchacha cuya belleza resplandecía en la oscuridad del lugar. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Tonks, su novio y prometido, que retrocedió ante la presencia de ella. De la hermana de la que tanto había oído hablar. La famosa Bellatrix Black, cuya sonrisa enseñaba unos dientes tan perfectos que hasta le asustaba. Ella era quien imponía y, sobre todo, intimidaba con ese toque suyo. Y no solo era el terror, era la sensualidad que poseía. Ese aire seductor que podía dejar a cualquier hombre bajo sus encantos, y eso era quizás lo más terrorífico_

_-Puedes pasar, Bella-Ironizó ella, dejando ver su delgado cuerpo. Una sonrisa se apoderó de la nombrada, que se giró, prestando atención a ella y fingiendo que no se había percatado de la presencia del muggle_

_-Padre y madre están muy enfadados, hermanita_

_-Es normal-Respondió ella. Los sonidos resoban, y Andrómeda se dio cuenta de que era el repiqueteo de sus tacones, esos negros que conjuntaban con su vestido_

_-No te hagas la graciosa. Bastante que he hecho viniendo hasta aquí_

_-Eso sí que es sorprendente. Has rebajado tu propio orgullo-Le aplaudió, y Bella levantó la ceja escéptica-Me encanta. _

_-No estoy de humor. Y sabes cómo puedo ser en un estado de humor nefasto-Sonrió con hipocresía, propia de ella. Con el tiempo, ni se molestaría en ello. Pero en su juventud, se controlaba en mayor grado-He venido a buscarte. He convencido a padre y madre de que todo ha sido un error y que seguramente, son estupideces de adolescentes…_

_-No lo son, Bella-Replicó con una fuerza que ni ella sabía de dónde provenía_

_-Haz el favor, hermana. No cometas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…Estoy siendo demasiado benévola, Drómeda_

_Sabía que era cierto. Siempre había sido la debilidad de su hermana mayor. Quizás por su similitud. Puede que porque su carácter era lo que le divertía a la futura mortífaga. Pero, pese a todo, no quería seguir con aquello. Ella no tenía porqué mandar sobre su vida. Era algo que tenía decidido desde hacía tiempo ya_

_-Y te lo agradezco. Por eso mismo, no tenemos porqué pelear si tú no quieres_

_-¡De verdad te atreves a insinuar lo que creo que estás insinuando!-Exclamó ella con furia-¡Atreverte a abandonar a la familia por un simple muggle!_

_-¡No es un simple muggle, Bella! ¡Yo le amo!_

_-¡Amar, amar, amar! ¡Escúchame! ¡Como no vengas, créeme que soy capaz de todo, Andrómeda! ¡De todo! ¿No te das cuenta de que lo vas a perder todo por… El amor?-Sonó tan despectiva que ella se sobresaltó-No merece la pena…_

_-Sí que lo merece_

_-¿Tanto como para perder el apellido Black?-Andrómeda palideció_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Sabes que no eres nada…-Susurró lentamente Bellatrix, acercándose a su hermana-Sin el apellido Black…Solamente una más. Una traidora a la sangre. ¿De verdad quieres eso? Que padre y madre te destierren…Y que ni yo ni Cissy te tengamos en cuenta… ¿Tan poco te llegamos a importar, Drómeda? ¿De verdad que eres tú la que quería que la familia permaneciese unida?_

_Era ironía que utilizase aquello como chantaje, con la seguridad casi de que acabaría accediendo. Pero amaba a Ted, pese a que adoraba a sus hermanas y familia. Pero no había marcha atrás. Ladeó la cabeza, y de repente, se sintió acorralada con la pared, y el rostro de su hermana demasiado cerca como para no estremecerse. Lo peor fue cuando pudo ver en los ojos de ella el dolor y la furia, acompañados de una sonrisa con la sorna característica de ella. Pero algo nuevo se apoderaba de ella. Esa sonrisa maquiavélica que sería constante en el futuro. En un futuro marcado por la demencia, y quizás, el dolor y la ansia de ser una mujer amada y deseada_

_-Puedes darte por muerta-Murmuró con asco-Para mí, ya no existes…Ni para la familia. Ya no eres una Black…-Tragó saliva, pensando que la llegaría a matar. Y es que, sacó un cuchillo. Ted levantó su varita-Dile que la baje, o sería capaz de rajarte…Y créeme, puedo hacerlo_

_-Bájala, cariño-Eso enfureció más a Bellatrix, pero permaneció inmóvil. El hombre siguió el consejo de su novia, pero parecía atento_

_Bellatrix levantó el cuchillo con lentitud, adentrándolo con suavidad en el cuello de su hermana. Esta se quejó del dolor, y al final, sacó el cuchillo con la misma tranquilidad que lo introdujo en esa piel. Deslizó sus dedos por ese hilo de sangre que caía hacia abajo, saboreándolo entre sus carnosos labios. Andrómeda respiraba aceleradamente, asustada por todo aquello. La morena parecía satisfecha por el efecto que causaba sobre la menor_

_-Porque tu miedo será mi mayor ilusión…Porque siempre tendrás temor por las noches, pensando cuando llegará el día en el que te mate…Porque, confía en que esta tardará en llegar…Porque mi mayor deseo, será causarte el mayor daño posible…-La sonrisa se ensanchó-Te odio, Andrómeda… ¿Tonks?-Rió con ganas-Sí, será, porque ya no eres una Black_

_Y tras esto, se apartó, y con rapidez, lanzó por los aires al hombre, chocándolo contra la pared. Hizo un gesto de falso descuido y salió por la puerta. La castaña se acercó con rapidez al que sería su marido, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con demasiada ternura como para no suspirar por la escena. Ella no le amargaría el amor que sentía por su prometido. Eso, no sucedería nunca_

En esos momentos, la nostalgia parecía retorcer su alma. Y eso era lo que más extrañeza le causaba. Quizás porque, añorar a la que era la demente de su hermana, era demasiado desconcertante. Sus labios se relajaron, entre abriendo los labios, rememorando la siguiente imagen, que era ella vestida de blanco. Su cabello, sedoso y rizoso, cayendo por su espalda. Ted sonreía enamorado. Sus ojos se posaron en el reflejo de uno de los espejos. Cerró los párpados, escuchando aún esas palabras que a veces, le llamaban la atención

_Se quedó helada, y la sorpresa no cabía en su interior. Narcisa apartó su mirada, consciente de que era un error. Pero no lo podía evitar. Andrómeda cerró la puerta de su hogar tras de sí. Era su noche de bodas, pero no le importaba estar allí, viendo los ojos grises de su hermana pequeña._

_-¿Qué…?-Pero fue interrumpida por Narcisa_

_-Estabas muy guapa en el altar…Siempre pensé que te casarías de blanco. Me sorprendió que fuese de dorado.-Se quedó callada, apartando la mirada-Siempre te ha gustado destacar_

_-Sí. Siempre-Pronunció ella-¿Qué haces aquí, Ci…Narcisa?-La mujer levantó la mirada, sonriendo calmadamente_

_-Me puedes llamar Cissy…-Sabía que si se miraba al espejo, se reiría por su propio gesto-He venido a darte esto_

_Andrómeda vio el paquete que su hermana le tendía, y se percató del anillo dorado colocado en ese fino dedo. Se había casado. Antes que ella. Y de repente, se percató del estado de su hermana. Embarazada. Lástima que perdiese a ese bebé debido a un aborto natural. Una tristeza más que enfrió el carácter de Narcisa Malfoy hasta convertirse en lo que era. Una dama entregada a la vida, pero no a la felicidad en sí_

_-Te casaste… ¡Y estás embarazada!_

_-De tres meses. Lucius está muy contento por ello-Susurró para así_

_-Tú, en cambio, no lo pareces_

_-Me siento feliz de tener a mi hijo dentro de mí_

_-No me refería a tu hijo-Sentenció la castaña. La rubia tragó saliva_

_-Lo que tú digas-Respondió molesta y de mala gana. Enseguida rectificó la señora Tonks_

_-Perdona, Cissy…Eres quien toma sus propias decisiones_

_-Igual que tú…Anda, abre el regalo. Creo que te gustará-Y así lo hizo, dejando entre ver una preciosa cadena con la letra "A" colgando.-¡Me encanta! No sabía que te acordabas de mi afición por las letras sueltas_

_-En verdad…No ha sido cosa mía-Confesó_

_Se giraron, y a Andrómeda casi le dio un vuelco al corazón. Bellatrix se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella, con los brazos cruzados en esa postura tan condenadamente sensual que ella poseía. Su melena, oscura, caía sobre su espalda. Se veía en su mirada mucho rencor y odio, pero también un atisbo de ternura y cariño. Quizás no estaba todo perdido, ¿no?_

_-¡Marchémonos, Cissy! ¡Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer!...-Clavó sus pupilas negras-Solo hemos venido a celebrar tu oficial salida de la familia… ¡Al fin estaré a gusto y podré matarte con todo el empeño!-Retrocedió ante las palabras de Bellatrix_

_-No le hagas caso-Susurró-No le gusta reconocer que también, en cierta manera, te echa de menos-Pronunció con cuidado-También era para comunicarte que…-Andrómeda le miró sin entender-Madre falleció hace unos días. Mañana es el entierro…Espero verte allí-Y obviamente, Andrómeda estuvo allí_

El timbre de la puerta retumbó en sus oídos, y Teddy sollozó por ello. La verdad es que era demasiado parecido a su hija, aunque también tenía cierta similitud al marido de esta, al que acabó aceptando y admirando a su modo. Se levantó del sofá, con esas sensaciones recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Y todo aquello que comenzó. La guerra, el trabajo de su hija. La boda de esta, la recién batalla y la visita de Potter, confundiéndola con Bellatrix. Y es que, era algo parecida a ella, aunque los años colocaron a cada una en su lugar

_Se estremeció. Ted no se encontraba en casa, y estaba absolutamente sola. Y tenía la ligera corazonada de que era su final. Quizás porque esos días había sentido una presencia. La de una perturbada mujer, que no reconoció por la oscuridad. Sus labios se entornaron a una especie de sonrisa nerviosa al cruzar el pasillo, y encontrar en el fondo a Bellatrix. Y se veía más desquiciada que nunca_

_No se atrevió a levantar la varita. No merecía la pena por ello. La muchacha de cabello negro se acercó con lentitud. La tensión era capaz de cortar su respiración en sí, pero más el aire que reposaba en el ambiente. Tragó saliva, y su varita cayó al suelo, sobre todo ante la rapidez de percibir la madera de la otra sobre su cuello. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Iba a morir. No se podía engañar a sí misma. Y le extrañaba que no la hubiese matado_

_Pero eso era un juego. Uno más dulce de lo que ella se hubiese imaginado. La morena, posó sus labios en su frente con cuidado. Y le pareció ver a la misma mujer que, de pequeñas, era más dulce y le leía un cuento. Que le hacía reír. La misma que recibía las bofetadas de su madre y las burlas de su padre. La que tenía claro que debía ser como era por todo. Por la familia. Y cuando se alejó de ella, sus ojos centellearon con fuerza. Una imparable e implacable_

_-Perdóname…-Indicó ella, girándose y volviendo a caminar_

_-¿Por qué?-Se atrevió a preguntar. Permanecieron calladas mientras la otra proseguía con su camino_

_-Por ser una Black-Porque, en el fondo, era la única que había cumplido el fin de la familia_

Abrió la puerta, quedándose desconcertada y sorprendida al ver a su hermana junto a su hijo. Este era exactamente a Lucius, pero sus rasgos eran más elegantes, más finos y…Más humanos. Tragó saliva, acariciando la madera blanca con sus delicados dedos. Una sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del chico ante ello. Draco ya no era lo de antes. Solo una sombra de lo que fue. Pero mucho mejor. Quizás era hora de limar asperezas, o eso interpretaba ella al tener delante de sí a Narcisa. Y en ella, seguía viendo a la misma muchacha indefensa que se casó solamente por querer ser fiel a la familia. Todo perdido. Toda la maldad… ¿Para qué? Porque, la única que fue capaz de ello fue Bella, y nadie más que ella

-Nos preguntábamos si…-No sabía cómo proseguir, y eso le hizo sentirse bien a la castaña

-Podríamos tomar un café-Sugirió-Y conocerías a Teddy…Mi nieto-La otra levantó sus ojos grises de la otra

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-Dejó entre ver la otra. Una sonrisa cómplice se apoderó de la rubia

-Vamos, Draco.-Este asintió-Por cierto. Esta es Andrómeda Tonks…Mi hermana. Y también, la madre de tu prima. No sé si te recuerdas de las fotos que te enseñé

-Sí, madre-El joven tendió su mano, estrechando la de su tía-Me acuerdo perfectamente. Encantado de conocerla-Sonrió, aunque se veía la ausencia de ganas

Pero bueno. Ese era el comienzo, ¿no?


End file.
